The Shadow's Triangle
by the elsinatr
Summary: Shikamaru Nara 4 Dan was always a go prodigy ever since he could remember. He has remained undefeated since the age of six. But then he goes against a young upstart in the shinshodan series, and gets a loss. Who is she and why does she hate him so much?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Hikaru No Go

**NOTE: **You don't need to know go to read this story...but I can promise some go games in this fic. Also, Hikaru and Waya have already passed the pro test a year after these people have, so no emails about it, yeah?

**The Shadow's Triangle**

**Chapter 1 | After The Pro Test**

"Mr. Nara! Mr. Nara!" yelled one of the press. Shikamaru had been trying to hold them off, but his laziness overcame the need for some quiet time, so he just let them ask their questions.

"Che. Troublesome. Whaddya want?" Nara 4 Dan wasn't the type of person who was gracious to the press anyways. Why change his stature now?

And yet they kept on bothering him. A troublesome situation indeed.

One female reporter spoke up. "We were wondering if you asked the organizers for a particular opponent for the Shinshodan Series."

Upon hearing this, Shikamaru mentally smacked himself. 'Of course, they wouldn't just forget about it.' He faked a smile, and shook his head.

"It'd be too troublesome."

A big man with a reporter's mike rushed up to him, turning red with sweat. "Are you ready for the series, then?"

"I'm always ready." he mumbled. 'Great, now they think you're an egoistical bastard, eh.'

"You do know that there are five new pros entering this tournament."

"Five? When I turned pro, they would only let two or three pass." Shikamaru shook his head in disappointment. 'They honestly would do that? They've lowered their standards then.'

"Those five are not only pros, but girls as well. No boys have passed the pro test."

Shikamaru stared at the reporter in shock. 'What? If that's the case, then I think I'll look forward to the shinshodan series for once.'

"That's unorthodox." he finally spoke. There were several raised eyebrows at his statement.

A tv reporter from Tokyo News came forward, and spoke with amazement. "The first four girls were nicknamed 'The Deadly Four' not just because of their looks, Nara 4 Dan."

Shikamaru smirked. "What about the other girl?"

"She's infamous at the academy. She has been undefeated since arriving at the school. Her record is as clean as yours, and her name is Asumi Nase."

"Hmm." Shikamaru pondered for a second. "Well, I guess I'll ask those organizer folks to put me with her then."

He turned around and entered an elevator, leaving the flashing lights and the scratching of pens behind him.

(Meanwhile, somewhere in downtown Tokyo)

Five girls who looked fresh out of junior high were busy having a good time. They were busy partying in a restaurant cubicle, and if any boy was to walk past, they would probably have the urge to get a nosebleed. Not because the inside of their noses were dry, but in a more perverted manner.

And they wouldn't be wrong, either. These five girls were natural beauties.

The one on the edge was named Hyuuga Hinata, of the Hyuuga corps, and her moves were nicknamed 'the quiet kill' for a reason. She was a quiet, shy, and dark girl with surprisingly light eyes. She rarely had anything to say, unless it was to break up a fight between her friends. Next to her was Haruno Sakura, and she was a rare sight. With her pink locks, sparkling green eyes, and vivacious personality, she was a wonder on the go board. She had the ability to confuse her opponents with her deadly moves.

At that moment, she was having an intense fight with her friend, Yamanaka Ino. The blond blue-eyed girl was a partner in her father's flower company, and was well-known for her flirty lifestyle and long hair. The bored girl on the other side of Ino, Toya Tenten, was a distant relative of Akira Toya. So it's no surprise where she inherited the go "fever" from. Ever since she was a little girl, she'd often watch her cousin play when he had to babysit her. The last girl, who had struck up a conversation with the shy Hinata, was named Asumi Nase, and she was the most normal-looking of all the girls. But everything would change once she'd play go.

Everyone knew how scary Nase could be once she got to play on a go board.

"Hey girls, we need to lighten up! Let's order some dessert!" yelled Sakura, punching the air. "Waiter? We're ready for dessert!"It seemed like she already forgot about her and Ino's little skirmish.

The four girls, excluding Nase were insei transfer students from the north of Japan. They met Nase at the insei school, and were quickly becoming friends.

"I think I'll take some chocolate cake!" screeched Ino, putting her hand up. Ino was easily excited, just like her friend Sakura.

Hinata spoke up quietly. "A raspberry smoothie please."

"Some apple pie." said Tenten. Sakura smacked the girl's shoulder lightly. "You're such a Westerner." she teased lightly. Sakura turned to the waiter, and flashed him a brilliant smile, which temporarily stunned him.

"I'll have some bubble tea and a fortune cookie."

Everyone looked at Nase. She realized that it was her turn to order. "I'll have the ice cream extravaganza."

"What? Are you insane, woman?" shrieked Ino and Sakura at the same time. Tenten had her face in one hand and was laughing. Hinata was facing Nase on the other side, and was busy playing with her hands.

Nase let out a sigh of discontent. "Look guys, we're partying tonight. Plus, I'll be able to finish this one."

"Yeah right. Last time we had to finish it, because you passed out under the table." Tenten smirked. Technically the ice cream extravaganza didn't have any alcohol in it, but considering it was Nase, that's what happened.

"Look let's just forget this." Sakura waved the waiter away, and he was still dazed from Sakura's smile earlier. "Let's make a toast."

"What? We have no toaster."

"You're such a dumb blonde, Ino. What do you have anyways? Tulips stuck up your ass?"

"You wish, forehead." Ino retorted, using Sakura's nickname.

"Back off, Ino-pig."

"I bet you only passed the test because you dazed all your male opponents with that smile of yours."

"Haha, you only dream of having a body and a smile as amazing as mine."

"Pfft." Ino stuck her tongue out, taunting Sakura. The pinkhaired girl was just ready to punch Ino's lights out, when Hinata intervened, being the sole person capable of pulling off that feat. "Sakura," she said, pale-eyes narrowed dangerously. Flustered, Sakura seemed to remember where she was.

"Anyways, as I was saying, before Pig here interrupted, let's make a toast!" Everyone raised their glasses.

Tenten spoke first. "To the 'Deadly Four' and Nase!"

"To the pro test!"

"To Hinata for saving me once again!" squealed Ino.

"To friendship." Nase finished, smiling at everyone. "Yes, friendship." added Sakura, smiling her trademark smile at Nase, temporarily blinding her.

Hinata spoke up. "Yes, to Nase."

"To our future pro games! Don't forget!" cheered Tenten, thumping Nase on the back. The poor girl was about to take a long draught of juice at that moment.

"To us!"

As the glasses clinked, each of the girls looked at one another, not realizing that this reunion would be there last in a long while. Soon, everyone got up and walked to the subway station, as the Tokyo sunset loomed over them.

---------------------

What do you think? This is my first crossover, so please be nice!

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
